


parallex kylehal

by boringrain



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringrain/pseuds/boringrain
Summary: 视差凯哈。视差凯决定回到过去对视差哈做一些他以前就想做的事情。从记事本里发现的谜之小段子嘻嘻





	parallex kylehal

凯尔用拇指捏着视差的下颌向下掰开，让手指伸进尖尖的齿间。他一点也不怕那锐利的尖齿咬下去，反而拿着亵玩的态度摩挲戳碰，让那排尖牙浅浅的咬在自己手指尖，印下十分鲜明的触觉。  
视差的放任让他得寸进尺的勾起指节，追逐着柔软湿濡的舌头，让那两片软软的唇瓣在他手上磨蹭过。  
视差眯起了眼睛似乎想要说什么，却丢脸地被凯尔搅碎成一片呜咽。面具盖住了他的眼睛周围，凯尔却能看得出他在皱眉，有点“你他妈在干什么”的意味。  
哈尔完全搞不懂当下正在发生什么。看着熟悉的陌生人举动诡异之极，他拿不准应该一拳挥开他还是看看他想干什么。  
然而好像第一次，他的意志力起不了作用。这个人—— 穿着跟他相似的制服，原本早就该被制止，却还在粗鲁地对第一次见面的人为所欲为。  
然而凯尔想要伸进去的可不只是手指。  
他的舌头代替了手指强行侵入了哈尔喉咙里的那点有限空间，让那双棕色眼睛难以置信的睁大了。  
哈尔有点不敢相信这样的发展。对面的人让他有种异样的感觉，而不知道为什么，他甚至提不起反抗的欲望。好像自己的精神清醒着，身体的行动却不可理喻，无法控制。喉咙反射性的想要干呕，却被牢牢地扣住下颌无法挣脱。那人的舌头仿佛在他的口腔中变形然后越钻越深，哈尔希望那只是他的错觉。  
他的嘴唇被另一个人吮吸啃咬着，像是想要把他从里到外一起搅碎。  
Hal不知道陌生人究竟对他做了什么。  
但是唾液突然充沛起来。  
想要做爱的想法在他的身体里苏醒了。  
仿佛在隔了几个世纪那么久之后，他又重新想到了这些身为人类的小乐趣。  
凯尔放过了他。异物插进又抽出给喉咙留下了生涩的擦痛，那双手安抚性的顺着脖颈向下抚摸，停留在胸前。尖锐的爪子轻易撕开了那层薄薄的贴着皮肉的能量制服，连带着上面的壳。同时也在赤裸的胸上留下了好几道细细的划痕。凯尔一边讨好的把渗出来的几滴血珠舔掉，同时手伸到了腰胯，墨黑色泛着哑光的那部分盔甲像坚果的皮一样被利爪抠开，片片剥落，最后只有那双绿色长靴还算完整的。  
“你知道吗，哈尔？在很久以前——差不多就是这个时候，我就想要试试这么干了。”  
“所以你认识我？你到底是谁？”  
哈尔的下身已经被剥掉了大部分的遮掩，剩下零星几片黑色残留在大腿上，双腿中间却完全暴露出来。  
“现在，对着我张开腿。”  
这跟他设想的可不太一样。  
在他犹豫着要不要为这句话生气的时候，一条钩爪形状的构造已经伸过来，掐着他的腿弯把他架了起来。  
周围安静又荒芜，哈尔躺在星河上，就像一颗发着光的绿色宝石，是他渴望已久的战利品。


End file.
